Stellar foxtaurs
Stellar Foxtaurs are an reworking of the older Foxtaur species. While Foxtaurs proved themselves in the forests of Terra, reclaiming and healing the lands, the Foxtaurs are crippled by their Territorial Attachment Syndrome. Stellar Foxtaurs also draw heavily on Chakats, who, like the Foxtaurs, have proved themselves, but were never intended to handle long term colonization efforts. While based heavily on Foxtaurs, Stellar Foxtaurs borrow from Chakats in several aspects- in particular, the Stellar Foxtaurs are all hermaphroditic, like Chakats. Each of the seven breeds have adaptations that allow the foxtaur to better survive in that environment, allowing for a much greater colonization of more planets and biospheres, without additional work. The very first Stellar Foxtaurs were born late in the year 2289, and they are still in the final stage of testing on Arisia. The Breeds There are seven different types of Stellar Foxtaur, and due to certain enhancements in the genomes, the breeds are locked to that of their mother- that is, whichever breed their mother is, the child of a mixed pairing will be that breed also. Desert Breed The Desert breed Stellar Foxtaur draws heavily on the Fennec Foxtaur model, which in turn is based on a Fennec Fox. This breed has a number of adaptation for living in the desert, including large ears to radiate the heat, and a small stature. Socially, the Desert Stellar holds a semi-nomadic lifestyle, based around travel to and from waterholes and other water sources. The primary structure is an open-air tent. Forest Breed The forest breed Stellar Foxtaur has a two tone grey coat, with red borders separating the lighter and darker greys. This coat of fur is almost completely waterproof, providing significant protection in the rainforests they inhabit. Foresters are the second smallest breed of stellar and are well adapted for climbing. Their preferred style of village is to build it in the canopy of the Forest, away from ground predators and other dangers. Marine Breed Mariners look much more like ottertaurs then they do foxtaurs, and in many ways they are more adapted to living like otters then they are as foxtaurs. The majority of Mariners are excellent fishers, but are often tasked with all manner of maritime work. Because of their affinity for waterways, Mariners are often tasked with opening trade routes between the variety of breed's environments. Mountain Breed Very rarely seen outside of their mountain homes, Mountain foxtaurs tend to be the biggest and strongest of stellars and form the majority of an early colony's miner and geologist tech base. Engineered for thin atmosphere and mostly independent lifestyles, a Mountaineer can hike for hours without getting tired, as well as possessing a superior sense of balance that keeps them from falling off narrow ledges. Villages are typically made in caves, both natural and artificial, and they tend to enjoy singing. Polar Known for their white coats, Polars are well adapted for arctic and subarctic tundra areas of planets, allowing these areas to be utilized without delay or specialized equipment. The colour and thickness of the Polar's fur varies from season to season, typically white in the winter months with small black markings, where as in the summer months the black markings grow to cover a larger percentage of their body. Starwalker Starwalkers are likely the most commonly seen Stellar outside of frontier worlds. This is due to their specialized adaptations for living in space. Such adaptations make them in high demand upon starships and space stations throughout the Stellar Federation. All Starwalkers have a pitch black coat of fur, as well as specialized valves to shut off airways, and specialized eyes to ward off radiation damage. All these adaptations are critical to their survival, and as such do not vary from individual to individual. Because of this, individual starwalkers tend to develop very different accents as they grow, making it possible to distinguish between individuals by their voices. Veldt Veldt breed Stellars are adapted to life on the savannah and other grass lands. Based on the Maned Fox, they are tall and thin, covered in a mostly reddish coat of fur. Veldts are primarily nomadic in nature, moving camp sites every few months. And, culturally, Veldts tend to be fairly flamboyant with lots of colours and geometric designs. List of Stellar Foxtaurs *Savannah *Umbra *Willow Source An overview of the Stellar Foxtaur breeds Category:Canon Category:Stellar Foxtaurs Category:Guides Category:Reference Category:Species